Prince Naruto and Princess Hinata
by cherryblossomblade
Summary: Hinata is a princess and she is stays in a castle she is not allowed too leave. Hinata is very lonely and desires to leave. When Hinata is leaving she is caught, however she doesn't just give up she decides to Carrie on running. Hinata runs to the forests she comes across a handsome Fox demon Prince called Naruto. Will Hinata's lonely heart feel loved?
1. Chapter 1

Authors notes: Hi guys. I really hope you like my story. This is my first story, I may not be the best so I don't mind constructive criticism. I'm sorry about any mistakes I make. You can go on to a different story if it bothers you that much. :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. We all know that because if I did sakuras head would have blown up the minute she started moaning about her being a rubbish ninja. :D

Chapter one:

Naruto was walking through the forest, embracing the out doors and happy that he had finally had some time allown. Being the Prince of the demon Foxes had its ups and its downs, of course he lived a good life dident have to worry about a lot after all his father would take care of most things, of course one day he would take over but that was still for a long time still. Naruto's father was Minato Namikaze also known as Kurama the fearsome nine tailed fox, the king of the demon foxes. Naruto was exploring the forest in his true form after all lately he was only in his half demon half human form or his human form, he hated it however it was because he was learning about human and would soon be staying with some.

Meanwhile Hinata was inside the castle, the castle she felt like a prisoner in. Hinata wanted to leave, she wanted to run away. Hinata felt lonely she knew few people she knew the people who worked in the castle and she knew her older brother Sasuke. Hinata was going to sneak out and was ready to go she. Hinata knew that she could sneak away and not be noticed at least for a few hours as long a she dident get caught. Hinata was almost out of the castle when someone saw he "Princess were are you going?!" Hinate began to panic and ran off. "She's trying to leave." The guard shouted to others. Hinata ran and just wouldn't stop she dident understand but she wanted to go, she wanted to be free.

Naruto heard people he began to get curious and walked over to the bushes an saw a girl hiding she was beautiful she had long hair and beautiful eyes. The girl was Hinata she saw Naruto and was captivated shed never seen anything like him before he was the true image of beautie. He had ten tails and was an orange colour with tints of yellow and gold, and his eyes were bluer than the deepest of seas. The two stared at each other captived by the appearance

Authors notes: I hope you liked it. Sorry if its a bit short anyway I really want feed back and would love to hear some ideas so it would be nice if you reviewed but you don't have to its not like I'm holding a gun to your head. :D

Cherryblossomblade


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors notes: Hey guys. The other chapter was really short this one is a bit longer :)**

* * *

Naruto and Hinata were gazing into each other's eyes for what seem like an eternity, when the pair were rudely interrupted by guards shouting witch only grew lowered with every passing moment.

Immediately Hinata was out of here trance and began to panic. "What am I going to do I should have just given up I was never going to escape I mean what was I thinking going out the castle and suddenly I'll find a guy settle down and live happily ever after. Never gonna happen." Hinata sighed, walst Naruto still in Fox form, simply watched.

"I don't know what to do I mean it was a stupid thing to do." Naruto slowly walked over to the panicking Hinata and just sat down next to he and somehow Hinata felt safe she felt calmed. "Oh hello I forgot you were here. You best go I mean such a beautiful creature like you the guards will probably make you into a coat."

Naruto held his head high **'Like I'd let them turn me into a coat.'** Naruto thought. "I guess your a proud Fox." Hinata smiled. The guards walked over to Hinata. "Princess Hinata you know your not allowed to leave the castle." **'Princess Hinata?!' **Naruto thought. "I know but I want to leave and I won't go with you willing?" "Princess Hinata if you forced to t as me you by force!"

"I won't go!"

"Fine! Guards prepare to take he with force knock her out if you need to, just get her back. My job is at sake."

"Yes sir." Many Guards in unison. However when they came to attack.

Naruto knocked them down in one sweep of his tails. Just as sudenly Hinata eyes were filled with hope, a hope she had never had before. "Stupid Fox! My job!"

The Captain got his sword and began to swing at Naruto. **'YOUR GONNA PAY!' **Naruto pounced on the guard but he was reckless and got staged with the sword a number of times. "I'm sorry Fox I asked you to run, I guess it's a losing battle I will go with you."

"Thank you princess."

Naruto howled before entering the land of dreams. "Stupid Fox!" Hinata and the guard s walked always. Hinata was deeply saddened she could feel tears swelling in her eyes.

Almost an hour had past since Hinata left an was still incongruous. All thought out the forest their forest their were howls to be heard. Time passed and their was a rustling in the bushes and a fox with a scare across his nose emerged from the bushes . The Fox howled and the other howls began to die down.

The Fox then transformed into a human with a pair of Fox ears on his headache had tanned skin with brown hair and fur and the same scare across his nose. "NARUTO! How many times do I tell you not to go off by yourself." The man looked at his injuries they were quite severe. "Naruto. You should be more careful. I guess I should get you to your father he was very worried when he heard your howl."

The man continued to talk even though Naruto was out cold.

The man walked throughout the forest until he found a mansion with beautiful,and expensive decorations. "Iruka how's prince Naruto?" (You get a cookie if you knew who he was!=D) "His wounds are bad but nothing that looks life fretting . I would say, not that I'm an expert so I'd get someone who can he'll him." Iruka took Naruto to his room and placed him on his bed.

After a few minutes of waiting a few demon foxes capable of healing his wounds however some were deep and left a few scares.

When Naruto began to wake up he saw and another person he had blond hair blue eyes and golden Fox ears, it was Minato Narutos father.

"Naruto we need to talk!"


End file.
